Ama Yadori
by Mora-tan
Summary: Kisah Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah guyuran hujan./SasuNaru/Shounen-ai/Author baru, mohon kritik dan saran.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo, first Fic

**"Ama Yadori"**

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Perlahan namun pasti butiran-butiran hujan jatuh menghantam bumi. Membasahi tanah yang hampir kering selama musim panas. Seharian ini, matahari bersinar dengan tiada ampun, tapi pada sora hari tiba-tiba akan turun hujan. Seperti sekarang, dan sayangnya hujan yang biasanya dicintai oleh Namikaze Naruto datang disaat yang salah.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tampang masam. Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolah. Dan lihat, kini ia berhenti untuk berteduh di sebuah toko yang kebetulan sedang tutup.

Lagi-lagi gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, seandainya ia tidak menyangkal omongan ibunya yang menyodorkan payung, pasti ia tidak akan berakhir disini. Naruto sudah berpikir, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi semua orang yang berpotensi untuk menolongnya. Dan apa? Ponselnya jatuh dengan cantiknya ke kubangan lumpur.

Butuh tiga bulan tanpa jajan Naruto memiliki ponsel itu. Dan hanya dengan dua detik semua kerja kerasnya menahan ramen selama tiga bulan mengalir pergi bersama lumpur. Baik, silahkan tertawa, Naruto memang menyedihkan.

Bagaimana dengan mencegat temannya yang kebetulan pulang bersama?

Tentu saja, kalau Namikaze Naruto kita tinggal di peradaban. Sayangnya ia tinggal di pinggir bukit. Jangan bertanya, sebaiknya kalian mendengarkan hobi aneh ayahnya yang suka dengan keheningan dan kelinci (?).

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya tadi ia mengambil jalan yang ramai, bukan jalan pintas yang sepi seperti kota hantu yang rata-rata diisi oleh toko-toko tua yang termakan laju dunia. Err... sebenarnya Naruto menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu.

Baiklah, sekarang ia mulai merasa takut.

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seragam yang ia pakai hampir setengahnya basah. Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika ia sakit karena kehujanan? Lagipula besok hari ada pelajaran matematika yang di ajarkan oleh Kurenai. Ah, beruntungnya dirimu Naru—

Plak.

Plak.

Naruto mendekap tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar langkah mendekat. Jangan-jangan itu zombie? Oh tidak, Naruto harus lari atau ia akan habis di makan oleh mayat hidup yang kanibal itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia melihat kesana kemari. Dan ia menemukannya, seorang zombie yang mengenakan payung biru tua. Sebenarnya, adakah zombie yang berteduh di bawah payung?

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mencoba menjauh.

Menjauh.

Dan...

"Sedang apa kau, Do—"

"ZOMBIE!" Teriak Naruto kencang sembari berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Seseorang yang disebut Naruto dengan Zombie hanya mengernyit. "Apa? Zombie?"

,

,

Kushina menepuk-nepuk timun yang ada di genggamannya. Dengan sedikit merdu ia menyanyikan sebaris dua baris lagu yang ia sukai. Hanya pelan, tapi Minato akan tersenyum dengan wajah memerah jika mendengarnya.

Ia bersenandung, memainkan pisau plastik sesuai dengan irama. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, sampai suara melengking anaknya membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"IBU! IBU! ADA ZOMBIE! AKU DIKEJAR ZOMBIE! IBU, BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara teriakan melengking itu disertai dengan dobrakan-dobrakan di pintunya yang tidak akan berumur panjang.

"TLUK."

Kushina menggeram, sengaja menghantamkan pisaunya ke timun yang sudah terpenggal. Dan jangan lupakan pisau yang tidak lurus lagi.

Dengan kaki terhentak ia berjalan ke luar dapur, rambut merahnya sudah berkibar bak ekor sembilan yang jadi legenda. Jangan-jangan ia punya hubungan dengan siluman rubah itu di masa yang lampau? Apa ia dulu seorang jinchuuriki yang mati di tangan bijunya sendiri ketika menyelamatkan desa?

Baik, mari lupakan.

"IBU! TOLONG AKU!"

,

"IBU~ SELAMATKAN ANAKMU INI!

,

"I—"

"NARUTO!"

BRUAGH.

"Aw, kenapa ibu memukulku? Dan kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya membiru, dan cukup berdenyut perih.

"Kau dasar anak tidak sopan! Memangnya kau pikir pintu ini murah? Dan lagipula, sejak kapan ada yang namanya zombie?" Kushina mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa suami dan anaknya berpikiran bahwa mereka tinggal di kota hantu.

"Tapi, tapi tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Menyeramkan sekali! Dia memakai payung berwarna biru tua!" Naruto masih menjelaskan dengan penuh nafsu. Kushina menaikan alisnya sebelah, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan bilang kau mengira dia zombie untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Kushina melipat kedua tangan di dada, membiarkan anaknya berpikir. Tapi sepertinya ia akan kecewa lagi.

"Dia? Apa dia zombie yang dulu? Jadi dia masih mengejarku?"

Kushina menahan kepalan tangannya. Tidak mau menyakiti anaknya yang dikaruniai otak yang tidak berguna.

"Dia itu Sasuke-chan. Apa kau lupa? Dia tinggal di daerah sini."

Naruto terdiam, lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menepuknya. "Ah! Jadi Sasuke itu zombie?"

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Namikaze Kushina.

"NARUTO!"

,

,

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Terdiam lalu tidak lama tersenyum sendiri seperti orang aneh. Tidak, semua ini wajar. Semua wajar jika yang kau tertawakan adalah Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke—pemuda paling tampan di sekolah—sebagai seorang Zombie.

Ya, memang Sasuke kelihatan menyeramkan dan seolah tidak memiliki gairah kehidupan. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke adalah seorang zombie.

Naruto memang lucu.

Sasuke ingat, setiap mereka bertemu saat pulang sekolah di tengah jalan yang sepi Naruto akan meneriakinya 'Zombie'. Dan itu selalu terjadi.

Tidak percaya? Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan cerita Sasuke yang begitu menyentuh.

,

,

Hujan kembali turun, dan beberapa anak TK sudah kembali pulang di bawah payung mereka yang berwarna-warni. Pemandangan yang manis, tapi tidak sampai kau menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih berdiri manis di sebuah jalan kecil.

Dari penampilannya, kau bisa tahu jika bocah itu sudah kehujanan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia mencoba menerobos hujan. Dan kini ia tengah memasang wajah masam yang justru terlihat imut.

Pagi itu sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi. Mulai dari pertengkarannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke—tetangga baru sekaligus murid baru—yang sungguh menjengkelkan, dimarahi karena membuat beberapa bocah perempuan menangis, dan yang terakhir, terjebak di bawah naungan toko tua tanpa tahu jika mungkin saja ada zombie yang mengincarnya.

Pemikiran anak kecil.

Plak.

Plak.

Naruto tiba-tiba merinding, mendadak ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan. Tapi ia tidak salah, telinganya mendengar dengan baik suara langkah kaki yang menapaki kubangan lumpur.

Perlahan suara nya makin mendekat. Mendekat dan...

"ZOMBIE!"

Teriak Naruto sembari berlari kencang. Sasuke, si bocah yang sedang mengenakan jas hujan berwarna biru hanya menaikan alis. "Zombie?"

,

,

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa geli, perutnya menjadi sakit dan semakin keram. Mungkin akibat ia tidak pernah tertawa. Hanya Naruto yang mampu membuatnya tertawa. Hanya Naruto yang membuatnya tersenyum. Dan hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya 'Zombie'.

,

,

"Sasuke-chan itu temanmu! Bukan zombie!" Kushina masih marah-marah. Minato yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum lebar dengan keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Ia begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, karena memang selalu terjadi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan? Aku sudah la—"

"DIAM KAU!"

Sela Kushina dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan. Kembali mengibarkan rambutnya seperti siluman ekor sembilan.

"Kali ini semua harus selesai! Naruto, berhentilah memanggil Sasuke-chan 'Zombie'!" Kushina menunjuk wajah anaknya tepat di depan hidungnya membuat Naruto mundur selangkah. "Dan kau, Minato. Bawa anakmu ke rumah keluarga Uchiha sekarang!"

"Tapi aku belum ma—baik Kushina sayang!" seru Minato dengan wajah ketakutan dan langsung berdiri, menarik Naruto sebelum beberapa peralatan makan mereka berterbangan di udara.

,

,

"Itachi, bawa turun semua pakaian kotormu!" Mikoto berseru, memasukan beberapa pakaian milik suaminya ke dalam mesin cuci. Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi muncul. Rambutnya diikat sembarangan dan sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Sambil menguap ia menyerahkan pakaian kotornya. "Terimakasih banyak, ibu." Katanya dengan nada datar yang berniat kembali ke kamar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kyuubi-chan? Ibu lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Mikoto tersenyum dari balik tubuhnya, tahu kalau anaknya mulai berubah pikiran.

Tinggal hitung...

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

"Ah, dia baik sekali! Semakin hari dia semakin manis. Ibu harus lihat bagaimana cara ia melempariku dengan beberapa map kuliahnya. Wajahnya memerah! Manis sekali~" kata Itachi dengan bunga-bunga dan hati di latar belakangnya. Tadi matanya ham[ir tertutup sempurna, dan sekarang matanya terbuka sempurna.

Hebat.

"Dan rambutnya semakin merah. Ah, sekarang aku tahu darimana ia mendapatkan wajah dan rambut seindah itu! terimakasih Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan wanita bernama Namikaze Kushina dan menghasilkan anak semanis Namikaze Kyuubi. Ah~ Ibu aku benar-benar—"

"Aniki, kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Khayalan Itachi buyar, dengan cepat ia melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya menemukan adiknya yang sedang berlalu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ibu~ tega sekali kau padaku!"

,

,

"Apa yang ayah dan Naruto lakukan disini? Jangan bilang ayah ingin mencari kelinci lagi?"

Minato dan Naruto tersentak, menoleh lalu menemukan Kyuubi yang tengah memandang curiga. Untuk beberapa saat semuanya terdiam, hanya desiran angin yang menjadi musik latar mereka.

"Rupanya dugaanku benar." Kyuubi mendecih lalu berbalik.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak sudi menemani ayah mencari kelinci!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menyambar lengan kakaknya. Tentu saja Kyuubi merasa risih dan berniat menyingkirkan adiknya dengan cara menghantamkan Naruto ke pohon pinus yang berjejer rapi.

BUAGH

BUAGH

"MENJAUH KAU, KITSUNE!" Kyuubi semaki kesal, menggesekan tubuh Naruto pada pohon.

"KAU YANG KITSUNE! KYUU-NII BAKA!" Seru Naruto tidak terima, tidak sadar behwa mereka berdua sama-sama rubah.

Minato mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang diperbuatnya? Apa ia pernah menyegel siluman ekor sembilan di tubuh anaknya pada kehidupannya yang lalu?

"Jadi, kapan kita ke rumah keluarga Uchiha?"

ZINGG...

,

,

Fugaku menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Suasana langit yang mendung dan berhawa dingin sangat cocok dinikmati bersama secangkir kopi panas buatan istrinya yang cantik. Fugaku tersenyum, merasa hidupnya begitu indah dan tenang. Setidaknya hidupnya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan hidup kawan lamanya, Minato, yang jauh lebih berisik.

Ia hanya tidak tahu ada kegilaan apa di balik keheningan anak-anaknya.

,

,

"Berhenti membahas rubah jelek itu, Aniki! Telingaku bisa tuli!" Sasuke menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, memandang tajam kakaknya yang masih berceloteh ria tentang Namikaze Kyuubi. The hell, ia pikir ia sedang berada di sebuah acara talk show?

"Kau harus lihat senyum sinisnya. Ah~ manis sekali! Tidak ada orang lain yang mempunyai senyum semanis itu!"

"Aniki, kau buta atau apa? Senyuman sinis mengerikan begitu kau sebut 'manis'?" Sasuke melemparkan gulingnya yang penuh pulau ke arah Itachi, berharap gulingnya bisa masuk telak ke dalam mulut kakaknya. Tapi sayangnya, kini Itachi sibuk memeluki guling Sasuke sambil membayang kan bahwa itu Kyuubi.

"Ah~ Kyuu-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Dua kecupan di daratkan Itachi di guling Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ingin membakar sarung bantalnya sekarang juga. Kalau perlu bersama dengan gulingnya.

"Ayah harus melihat ini! Ia harus melihat anak kebanggaannya yang ternyata 'gila'!" Seru Sasuke frustasi sembari berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menghindari Itachi yang masih sibuk memeluk gulingnya yang na'as.

,

,

"TING TONG."

Ketiga pemuda Namikaze berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ketiganya menunggu dengan sabar dan tenang, sebelum Kyuubi menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku ikut bersama kalian?" Seru Kyuubi emosi, ingin ia berlari pergi kalau saja tangan ayah dan adiknya tidak mencegahnya.

"Ibumu akan marah jika kau pulang dengan tangan hampa." Kata Minato datar dengan pandangan serius.

"Iya, Kyuu-nii menurut saja." Kali ini Naruto meniru gaya bicara ayahnya.

"Yang dimarahi itu kalian! Bukan aku! Jadi biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kau harus menurut, anakku. Ini antara hidup dan mati kita."

"Kyuu-nii, kami mohon kerja samanya, atau kita akan mati bersama."

"WTF! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kalian hanya menjebakku, iya 'kan?"

"Tidak, tadi pagi ibumu marah soal hubungan kalian dengan kedua anak Uchiha itu. dan jika kau masih seperti itu, kita bertiga akan mati bersama."

"Apa yang Ayah katakan benar, kita akan mati."

"Ibu tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Si Keriput."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tapi tadi pagi ia membahasnya."

"I-iya, rambutnya juga berkibar."

"Tadi pagi kita tidak membahas apa-apa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tadi siang ia membahasnya."

"I-ya, barusan Ibu membahasnya."

"Aku tidak ikut makan siang."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, mari kita lestarikan hidup kita!" Seru Kyuubi semangat, tidak tahu bahwa ayah dan adiknya tertawa bahagia. Tidak tahu pula ada tawa yang lebih mengerikan dari rumah Uchiha.

,

,

"TING TONG."

Fugaku mendongak, sudah tiga kali bel berbunyi tapi tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Dengan geram ia menyeruput kopinya dan bergegas berdiri, sebelum putra bungsunya menyela.

"Ayah! Kau harus lihat. Itachi gila! Dia menciumi gulingku, dia juga berbicara dengan latar hati dan bunga di belakangnya! Ayah, anak kesayanganmu gila!" seru Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu, napasnya memburu dan rupanya ia berlari dari kamarnya hingga ke ruang televisi.

Fugaku menaikan alisnya. "Sudah selesai? Bisakah kau bukakan pintu?" Kata Fugaku datar yang akhirnya kembali mendudukan diri di sofa, membiarkan putra bungsunya yang tampan menganga lebar.

"Kenapa bukan Aniki saja yang membukakan pintu, huh?" Seru Sasuke kesal sembari berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Fugaku yang terdiam. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

,

,

"TING TONG."

"Itachi, di luar ada tamu!" Seru Mikoto yang sekarang sedang mencuci piring. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi muncul. "GYA! Kau kenapa?" Mikoto beringsut menjauhi anak sulungnya yang masih memeluk guling adiknya. Bahkan sekarang ada efek air terjun di sudut bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang konyol.

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Itachi datar, tapi ia tersenyum sangat lebar seperti orang gila.

"A-ada tamu di luar..." Gumam Mikoto sembari menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

Itachi mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi, masih dengan wajah konyolnya yang mengerikan.

Mikoto menghela napas. "Keluarga Namikaze memang membuat semuanya gila..."

,

,

"HYAA! A-aniki... kau... kau semakin mirip orang gila!" Sasuke beringsut menjauh, menyandarkan diri pada dinding sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Hehe... ada tamu di luar. Kenapa tidak kau bukakan pintu? Hehehe..."

Sasuke mengernyit, beginilah jadinya kalau suasana rumah diisi dengan keheningan, ketenangan, dan kedinginan. Semuanya bisa berubah menjadi gila.

"Ke-kenapa tidak kau saja? Siapa tahu itu si rubah jelek..." Tebak Sasuke yang langsung berlari begitu melihat wajah Itachi yang makin berseri-seri.

"KYUUBI-CHAAAN."

,

,

GLEKH.

"Aku punya firasat buruk..." Gumam Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Ya, memang. Kalau masalah ini tidak selesai kita akan mati di tangan ibumu." Minato mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sesuai irama ponsel Naruto.

"Bukan... bukan itu..." Gumam Kyuubi lagi. "Dan kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponmu, bodoh?" Seru Kyuubi emosi. Sejak dua menit yang lalu ponsel Naruto terus berdering menemani mereka yang sudah lima menit berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ini ibu. Memangnya kau mau mati muda?" Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya. Dan benar saja, aura-aura merah mencekam ke luar dari benda elektronik itu.

"JANGAN!" seru Minato tiba-tiba yang langsung saja merampas lalu melemparkan ponsel Naruto. Dan...

Plung.

"Ponselku! Ponselku berenang bersama ikan! Ayah... kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Daripada mati lebih baik ponselmu kita korbankan!" Seru Minato dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tapi... kenapa harus ponselku? Eh, tapi bukannya ponselku sudah berenang di kubangan lumpur tadi siang? Jadi itu ponsel sia—"

"AYAH! PONSELKU!" kali ini Kyuubi yang berteriak histeris. Hilang sudah, foto gadis impiannya, foto nista Itachi yang selalu dijadikannya tameng, foto Naruto yang lebih nista dari foto Itachi, dan beberapa file mengerikan lainnya, habis sudah.

Kreekk...

Akhirnya pintu dibuka.

"Ah, ternyata memang Kyuubi-chan..."

ZIING.

Itachi menyambut tamunya dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, masih lengkap dengan air terjunnya.

Krik... krik...

"ZOMBIE!"

,

,

TBC/END?

,

,

A/N

Maaf kalau jelek minna, ini fic pertama Momoi.

Oh ya salam kenal, Momoi Yozora desu

Ultra thanks buat Neechan yang udah membantu XD

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
